1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles and more particularly to frames for vehicle bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy duty vehicles include a large intricate framework for supporting the vehicle body and undercarriage.
In such a framework, a mainframe usually supports a subframe. Together, the mainframe and subframe support the vehicle undercarriage and the vehicle body.
Sometimes it is desirable to mount parts of the vehicle, such as wheel supporting struts, to both the mainframe and the subframe. To accomplish this, a mounting plate is usually connected to the strut and bolt holes in the strut mounting plate must then be aligned with bolt holes in the frame.
Difficulty is experienced, however, in properly locating and machining bolt holes in the frames in advance for alignment with bolt holes in the strut plate. This difficulty arises since the portion of the subframe to be bolted to the strut plate is often remotely located with respect to the portion of the mainframe which is to be bolted to the same strut plate.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for mounting a vehicle wheel suspension strut which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.